The Crows
Krendall’s Crows was founded centuries ago, the exclusively elven mercenary company taking contracts primarily from squabbling nobles. Over time, the group began to grow, as did their reputation for being one of the best in the business. As interest picked up, a rule was introduced, requiring would be applicants to have blooded a member in combat before they were even considered, ensuring that only the best were recruited. Command has changed hands over the years, but the reputation of the Crows has remained strong. Previously commanded by the late Eras Darkblade, the company has now passed on to Lirelle Dawnbrook. Following her death, Garris brought the remaining forces under the command of her trusted comrade, Thanidiel Highdawn. Tactics The Crows employ very unconventional tactics in combat, forgoing regimentation and organisation in favour of allowing each combatant to play to their strengths. A favoured tactic is baiting an army unfamiliar with them into overextending by faking a rout, subsequently flanking and destroying the spread force. The Crows are also very proficient in breaking into smaller squads from the main host, allowing them to target enemy commanders or objectives while also making it extremely difficult to pin them down. Many inexperienced or textbook commanders have fallen for their strategies, further adding to their already fearsome reputation. Notable Members Lirelle Dawnbrook Lirelle joined the company shortly after her first century, quickly earning a reputation as a feisty offensive Light user, a rarity for the group. Due to the shortage of medics, she was trained by Altharion Brightwind to turn that talent from killing to healing. Although not her first choice, she settled into the role, serving for centuries before departing to fight alongside Horde forces. Garris Blackfury The last son of a now-dead noble house, Garris Blackfury joined the Crows when he was barely more than a boy. Discovering his knack for strategy and sharp mind, then-commander Eras Darkblade took the young man under his wing, teaching him the finer points of strategy and planning. Under this tutelage, Garris quickly rose through the ranks to second command (due in some part to the fairly fast turnover), a post which he has now held for centuries. Despite being the most qualified to take over the unit, he has shunned that responsibility, content in his place; all of the effort, but yet none of the responsibility. Quick witted and just as snarky as Lirelle, it is quite clear just who she picked that up from. Altharion Brightwind No one knows how long Altharion has been with the group, not even Garris. Rumours abound, the most popular being that he was part of the original few who formed the group centuries ago. What everyone does know is that he will fix you up, but no one looks forward to a visit to him; his bedside manner is close to nonexistent. Altharion is an extremely skilled surgeon, and mentored Lirelle during her days with the band, teaching her the fundamentals of healing with the Light, and driving home the just how important a good knowledge of anatomy is. Though he has never been exceptionally close to anyone, the fact that he has stayed this long is enough testimony to his commitment. Altharion fell alongside Lirelle during the battle on Sunstrider Isle. Seria Silverlight Another noble daughter who joined much the same time as Lirelle, though there the similarities end. Seria joined to escape a lifetime of drudgery in the nobility, eventually to be bartered off to marry into a future she did not want. As a child she was allowed lessons with weapons, though these were accompanied by rigorous etiquette training, resulting in a eclectic personality. As soon as her betrothal was announced, she fled, eviscerating a wayward Crow who attempted to take advantage of her. This act not only earned her her place in the group, but it also ensured that only the most foolhardy of them would ever try to lift a finger against her. Her unfortunate targets often aren’t aware of her presence until they hear the whispered apology on the breeze. Soraelen Starsun A recent addition to the company, one of the only reasons his incredible flamboyance and pomp is tolerated is his considerable skill with siege magic. Soraelen abandoned his training as a magister early on, far too constrained by the rules of any academy, ‘Don’t blow things up’ being one of the ones that grated most. Dismissed as a maverick with no future, he found one with the Crows, and while it has taken a while for him to settle into his niche, he has proven his worth time and time again. Alynne Autumnshade A young common girl, Alynne figured a life of mercenary work wasn’t too different from hunting, and would be a huge step up from farming. Another new addition, she is a very skilled marksman, but suffers from the inexperience of youth. With the coming of the Legion, she has seen her skills put to the test, and she sees each engagement as an opportunity to further hone her skills, sometimes putting herself at undue risk. Alynne is loud, brash, and one of the boys. She is fond of saying that ‘the day one of the boys can beat her marksmanship is the day she’ll settle down and marry him’. So far, no one has even come close. A budding tactician, she often shadows Garris to try and learn, though he is quick to point out her flaws. Category:Organizations Category:Quel'Thalas Organizations